Vehicles are available in many different shapes and sizes. Vehicles, regardless of their shape or size have a limit on the amount of cargo space available within the vehicle. In order to expand upon this limited cargo space, cargo management systems have been developed to help create additional cargo capacity for a vehicle. These cargo management systems are typically capable of carrying additional items in a predetermined manner, relieving vehicles of some of their cargo restraints.
Many of the available cargo management systems attach to the exterior of the vehicle and carry items outside of the vehicle. For example, there are cargo management systems that attach to roofs of vehicles, on luggage racks, in the load bed of a vehicle, and the like—each of which may carry items on the exterior of the vehicle.
However, installing and uninstalling cargo management systems from vehicles can often be time consuming and difficult. Still further, such cargo management systems are inflexible and provide little to no modularity. The lack of modularity and flexibility make it difficult to attach to the vehicle, limits the available uses of the system, and makes it difficult to store when not in use. Therefore, there is a need for a more modular and flexible cargo management system that may be capable of attaching to different kinds of vehicles, different kinds of attachment systems, and provides the ability to attach different kinds, shapes, and sizes of items.